Talk:Dark Templar
Rename Looking at its Japanese name, 'Dark Knight '(教の暗黒騎士 kyō no ankoku kishi), while it has a similar basic meaning of a Fighter associated with a dark color, the spelling and pronunciation is different from other Dark/Black Knight such as TRS's Dark Knight which is literally the word "Dark Knight" written with Japanese characters(ダークナイト Dākunaito). The spelling for the Berwick Saga class's name "教の暗黒騎士 " also specifies the Knight is of a church(though not a specific one like Raze Priest), unlike the other Dark Knights. to the Japanese class having a different name, I think our article could use a small name change to the article. Something like Shade Knight would work. Or maybe Shadow Crusader, as NOA has previously translated Ankoku to Shadow and Crusader specifics the church connection in the Japanese name. Emperor Hardin (talk) 03:43, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :Bringing this up again, we should...prob rename this to something different, as "Dark Crusader" is also the name of Leo's promotion in FE Warriors and has no real connection to this class whatsoever. Going by the Japanese name as detailed above, a fitting "adaptation" would be Dark Templar maybe? Or we just bite the bullet and say "Dark Knight of the Church" or something.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:23, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :: I think Dark Knight of the Church is far too long to put on stuffs like class list. Though Dark Templar could work. I don't see a real problem with the Warriors thing though, not only is it spinoff, Dark Crusader is a costume rather then a real promotion. Emperor Hardin (talk) 05:11, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Costume or no, it seems to be at least listed as a separate class and we should honestly avoid disambiging pages when we really shouldn't have to IMO. This class isn't "Dark Crusader", that's just how we tried to "adapt" the Japanese name. Dark Templar gets the same idea as the Japanese name across and doesn't step on any toes I think.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:59, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: Personally I don't think the Dark Crusader costume is worthy of much other then a brief mention on Awakening's Dark Knight history page, but I can see the need for a name change. I'm fine with the Dark Templar rename, particularly as it is slightly shorter then Dark Crusader. But can we just stick with that name, if we do it? Emperor Hardin (talk) 00:11, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::: That's completely fair; even if Dark Crusader is just a note on the Dark Knight page, I can def see there being confusion with this class being at that name (esp in terms of linking and all). And...I hope so? I don't see any reason why we'd have to change it again tbch.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:32, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Ok, sounds like be a small section on the Dark Knight (Awakening) page is agreed on. If you want, I can start changing the Dark Crusader links to Dark Templar links?